the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IWNC/House of Treachery / House of Imposters
HEY GUYS!!! Nick FINALLY posted the videos so I have subtitles yay! . . . . . . . . . . Ok, so in the last episode A—I mean the Sinner breaks the music thingy. So right now, Fabian wakes up because he heard the crash. Wow he’s a light sleeper. Anyway, he things something bad may be happening and he wakes up Eddie. So they gather Sibuna and they look around but don’t see anything broken. So Patricia suggests maybe it happened in the secret room. They go down there and-- Then next day at school, Sweet asks about how the drama is going in the school. Oh trust me Sweet, there is PLENTY of drama at that school. They suggest doing a play and Mara asks if she can write it and he says yes. Then she asks to write it with Joy. After class Peddie is walking in the hall and Eddie tells Patricia he’s a one girl guy and Patricia is a one guy girl. So whoever sent those messages should be prepared for a fight. Alfie tells them he doesn’t think he’s sinful at all. Dishonesty Greed Sloth The first three on the list of sins that is Alfie. Then when they leave, Alfie sees a cake that kind of just appears there, so he steals it. Jerome and Joy talk and Willow and Mara talk about how smittin Jerome is, he totes loved Joy. Victor and Denby are fighting and Sibuna is trying to listen in but Sweet comes. Sweet goes in and asks what they’re doing. Also Mara and Joy and Willow meet to talk about the play. Mara tells them it’s going to be about Jerome. Dear God. Anyway. Willow makes some suggestions. She thinks she should do the costumes. And Alfie should be the hero because-- And you can never have enough wigs. Fabian, Alfie, and Eddie are discussing the Phonothingy, well Alfie and Eddie are a bit preoccupied. They go down to find mor parts but Alfie thinks bigger. They steal the dummy and walk down the hall and see Jerome, Joy, and Mara. Fabian’s confused because he told them to do one thing and they do something else intirely. Then Eddie gets a vision about the person who smashed the phonowhaty and then Fromby is saying there’s a viper in his nest… What the hell does that even mean? Well I know what it means but can he just say one of them is evil? Eddie tells them that it wasn’t one of team evil who broke the thingy, it was one of Sibuna. Uh oh! Then they’re talking, and saying how they trusted each other. Patricia asks how they can trust each other now. Eddie becomes very Edwards Cullens dramatic and says-- Now we’re about to see the auditions. Why is only the Anubis House auditioning? Then Victor comes in. He says he’s gonna conduct a room search. When he leaves Sibuna run out to hide the Fromb dumby nasty thingy and KT suggests to hide it under the bed. But then Alfie comes in with the Dummy in a monster mask to go with his show. Victor comes and is all ‘I know you took the cake boy’ (I bet you read that sentence in Victor’s voice) and Trudy comes to the rescue like ‘He just ate 4 ½ helpings of lasagna, I don’t think so’. So Victor leaves and Alfie didn’t get the part. So Fabian auditions and I’m confused. Didn’t he play Victor in Season 1? It’s extra awkward because I don’t think Jabian has spoken to each other since they had that business project together. Patricia and Eddie are talking about how it’s hard to trust everyone. He says he does and she hints that KT may be the trader. Then she goes into the girls bathroom and finds Fabian. He says he’s gonna do a finger scan thingamabober And then they have their person. So Fabian talks to Sibuna and it turns out the trader is KT! She says she would never betray them but they don’t believe her so she leaves. Then it’s night time and we’re about to see the face of the sinner! So the sinner is… Denby and Patty meat up and they talk. Denby is about to get Willow. It’s breakfast time and the Sibunas are giving KT the cold shoulder. Everyone else notices but Eddie tells them to stay out of it. Meanwhile, Denby is trying to get Willow to sin, but there isn’t a sinful bone in her body. Denby tells her that Alfie is cheating on her. Meanwhile at breakfast, KT leaves because she’s sad. Denby is still trying to get Willow to sin but she’s sin-less. Finally Fromby is done with Willow’s shit and came to do the job himself. Joy and Jerome are getting ready and… it’s about to happen… Mara interrupts. You know if there’s one thing the writers can do, it’s write people cockblocking. -_- Jerome leaves and Mara tells Joy she’s not stupid enough to fall for Jerome. Ok, the caps that I took for the few scenes weren’t good and I don’t feel like going back to re-take them so I’m just gonna explain them here. They get ready to begin auditions for the girls, Jerome and Mara have a tiny argument, and at the same time Willow is still getting acting classes by Fromby. Sibuna go off to talk and KT is comes in and makes herself look worse (also Alfie’s really nervous about Willow). Alfie’s just too nervous and goes to fine Willow. He finds her at the gate house with Frobisher. He leads them downstairs but they go upstairs on the elevator and leads Willow to safety. And he has been more attractive. Alfie comes back and tells Sibuna4. They apologize for not taking it seriously. Then Alfie remembers he left his pen that has his name on it at the house. Jerome and Joy are rehearsing and they’re pretty much talking about themselves and the-- Mara tells them the kiss wasn’t in the script and runs off. Joy goes to find her and she was just acting and she thinks Joy is just really into the revenge plan. Someone’s gotta know… So Kt goes to audition and she gets the part because it’s perfect for what she’s going through at the moment. Meanwhile, Patricia is about to talk to KT but Eddie stops her. She tells him she think sKT is at the House and he tells her wit there to see if she comes back. Then she goes to talk to KT and says she knows KT is innocent. Meanwhile Jerome comes to Joy. She asks if all he wants is a complement on his kissing technique. He asks her about the plot of the play, which is him, and she asks if she should tell Mara to change it. He says maybe when Mara’s done getting him back she’ll be happy, and then eventually will let Joy be happy. So Patricia takes KT to the gate house and shows her his pen. Kt is ready to warn the others but Patricia keeps stopping her. She tells her friend are over rated (I know right?) and there’s only power. And evil is her favorite bit. Ok so my graph thingy… If you’re wondering why Eddie’s lower, it’s because I took one point off of Alfie, Fabian, and Eddie’s score board but Fabian and Alfie won some points back. (Alfie for the rescue mention and Fabian because he was kind enough to at least want to let KT explain herself). I’m not sure how to score Patricia because she’s not really Patricia… and Mara’s down because I think she’s so broken that she’s oblivious to the obvious crushing going on between Joy and Jerome and I don’t like her story line. And the favorite of the week is . . . . . . . . . . . I’m not sure why. I don’t know if it’s because I feel sorry for her, because she told them she wasn’t it, and when they didn’t believe her she didn’t start crying… too much, or because she didn’t mention her great grandpa. But I know that I liked her in this episode. Ok, tell me what you think. No really, I feel like my recaps aren’t funny, especially this one. Dunno why, but I do. Maybe because it is… I don't know... I just felt like something was missing. <--Previous [[User blog:Isys777/House of Cunning Recap|Next-->]] Category:Blog posts